VENGANZA EN HALLOWEEN
by sandra32321
Summary: Ella había regresado de la muerte para cobrar venganza, todos pagarían, todos morirían, todos sufrirían, especialmente él, Edward el tipo que la mató.


_**Disclaimer : los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, sólo la trama me pertenece  
><strong>_

_**VENGANZA EN HALLOWEEN**_

**_"Happy Halloween Contest "_**_  
><em>

_**título : Venganza en Halloween**_

_**penname : sandra32321**_

**summary :**Ella había regresado de la muerte para cobrar venganza, todos pagarían, todos morirían, todos sufrirían, especialmente él, Edward el tipo que la mató.

**pareja a trabajar : Edward y Bella**

**número de palabras :** 4122

_Página del Contest: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 / Happy_Halloween_Contest_

_**Julio 2011**_

Isabella Swan era la persona más rara en aquel pueblo pequeño. Desde pequeña sufría pesadillas tan vívidas sobre su muerte y resurrección que sus padres prácticamente la declararon loca, se desentendieron de ella, casi no le hablaban, no le prodigaban ningún tipo de cariño, la dulce niña que una vez fue murió a los diez años cuando empezaron las pesadillas y las supuestas premoniciones de la chica.

Debido a esas inquietantes imágenes ella se fue cerrando cada vez en si misma y casi no hablaba con nadie, a nadie le interesaba en lo más absoluto lo que la chica pensaba o deseaba, ella simplemente siguió con su vida esperando atemorizada el día en que muriera, ella sabía que moriría de forma cruel, sabía que sufriría en manaos de alguien que ella consideraría importante, es por eso que no tenía amigos, no hablaba con nadie, sólo se dedicaba a ocupar un espacio en su casa y un espacio en el colegio, esperando, siempre esperando su fin, su maldito fin.

A los 15 años empezó a oír voces en su cabeza y todo fue cada vez peor, las voces le susurraban que se acercaba el día, que no estuviera preocupada, que ellos serían sus amigos, que ellos la ayudarían, pero eso en vez de proporcionarle alivio la asustaba enormemente, esas voces sin rostro eran guturales, fantasmales, venían desde el mismo infierno pensaba Isabella.

No le contó a nadie de las voces ya que sus padres estaban a un paso de internarla por loca, ella sabía que sus padres la odiaban cada vez más por no ser la niñita linda que alguna vez fue, ahora era sombría, fea, con ropa ancha, negra y tres tallas más grandes de las que debiera usar, su cabello siempre recogido de manera desprolija, sus ojos una vez luminosos y llenos de vida ahora eran opacos y ocultos bajo unas gruesas gafas. Lo único que conservaba de la niña que fue, fue su amor por el violín, aunque lo tocaba cuando no había nadie en casa, era su secreto, su vida, su único amigo.

Ahora con 17 años en el colegio era igualmente despreciada que en casa, los chicos eran crueles y se divertían lastimándola tanto física como psicológicamente y ella siempre callaba, nunca los delató, nunca se quejó, ella era escoria y ellos se divertían a costa suya.

En su cuerpo y en su corazón estaban las marcas de esas burlas, de esos abusos, cicatrices en su cuerpo y en su corazón, cicatrices corporales que consistían en cortadas producidas por diferentes tipos de instrumentos que utilizaban los buenos chicos del pueblo, ellos eran chicos ejemplares a la vista de todos, pero en el fondo eran crueles e inhumanos, sólo porque ella fuera diferente no era motivo de tanta rabia, de tanta violencia en contra de ella. Los últimos cortes aún no se curaban y eran producto del grupito de los populares : Tanya, Jessica, Mike, Tayler, Ángela, Demetri, el único que no participó y que para confusión de Bella la defendió fue el líder del grupo Edward Cullen, la sorpresa fue mayúscula para Isabella, ya que Edward era siempre el que instaba e iniciaba los ataques a la chica, él sentía un odio desmedido por ella que francamente nadie entendía, pero como era el más popular lo seguían, pero ese día él la defendió, la ayudó y la acompañó a casa. Isabella estaba atónica y casi esperaba reverencialmente el momento en que Edward se echara a reír y rematara lo que sus amigos habían empezado, pero eso no ocurrió.

Así fue como Edward se empezó a alejar de sus amigos y cada vez que podía se acercaba a Isabella, ella trataba de evitarlo, pero él insistía en demostrarle que estaba arrepentido de todo el daño que le había ocasionado.

Pasado un mes desde ese acontecimiento ella fue cediendo a esa rara amistad, no quería ser su amiga, trató de evitarlo por todos los medios, pero fue imposible, como lo fue también enamorarse del guapo muchacho y es que Edward era el joven más hermoso de la tierra, al menos eso opinaba Isabella, ella siempre fue consciente de la belleza del chico y ahora que eran amigos lo era más. 1,85 de altura, delgado pero con un cuerpo masculino y bien formado, cabello rebelde y cobrizo, ojos verdes, los más verdes que existían, dentadura perfecta, sonrisa torcida que hacía suspirar a todas las jovencitas y a las que no lo eran tanto, en fin, el chico era todo un galán y a Isabella cada vez lo qería más, ella sabía que era una locura enamorarse de Edward Cullen, pero fue inevitable darle cabida a ese sentimiento, simplemente se enamoró, pero como siempre calló.

Su situación no cambió en el colegio y aún era víctima de los malos tratos que recibía, ahora eran más continuos por parte de las chicas, ya que según ellas le había quitado a Edward, ella no lo veía así, ellos apenas eran relativamente amigos, aunque Edward se esforzaba por hacerla hablar más, ella simplemente no podía y él se conformaba con sus continuos silencios y la poca plática.

_**Agosto 2011**_

Se acercaba el baile de aniversario del colegio y era todo un evento en el pueblo, el colegio estaba echando la casa por la ventana para ese evento, la chicas andaban loquitas porque habían contratado una banda musical que cantaba excelente y además los integrantes tanto chicas como chicos eran de lo más guay, eran hermosos, talentosos, jóvenes y muy, muy sensuales. Era una banda conocida, pero no famosa, pero de todas maneras los jóvenes habían oído hablar de ese grupo y estaban emocionados.

Isabella seguía con su austera vida, nunca le había contado a Edward sus pesadillas ni las voces que le hablaban ahora más a menudo y que le decían que el tiempo se estaba agotando, que tenía que estar preparada para lo que venía, que tenía que ser fuerte, ella estaba asustada y cada vez dormía menos por lo que su apariencia era cada vez peor.

Edward lo notaba pero no decía nada, la verdad es que la chica poco hablaba, pero él seguía tratando de ganarse algo más de ella.

_**Mediados de Agosto**_

El día del baile llegó e Isabella no tenía idea de cómo se había dejado convencer por Edward para acudir y en compañía de él, no entendía cómo era posible que ella la rarita Swan fuera con Edward al baile.

Cuando Edward la pasó a buscar quedó asombrado de la apariencia de Isabella, estaba hermosa y sexy embutida en aquel vestido, nunca la había visto así de hermosa, el cabello suelto le llegaba a la cintura y era sedoso, su cara libre de esas horribles gafas y aunque sin una gota de maquillaje era simplemente hermosa, despanpanante, la chica más linda que él había visto.

Al llegar al baile todos los miraban y susurraban, Isabella estaba nerviosa, sentía que algo estaba mal, presentía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero miraba a Edward y dejaba esos pensamientos de lado.

El grupo empezó a tocar, eran maravillosos y pronto la pista estuvo repleta de parejas bailando. Edward se excusó un momento para ir a buscar algo de beber para ambos e Isabella se quedó embobada mirando a los chicos de la banda, eran hermosos, tres chicos y tres chicas, no sabía decir cuál de ellos era más hermoso y sexy, mientras los miraba sintió algo extraño cuando las seis miradas se dirigieron a ella, su corazón latió más aprisa y se le secó la boca, en ese momento llegó Edward y le entregó la gaseosa, ella no bebía alcohol, así que la gaseosa era bienvenida, Edward tomaba cerveza y llevaba una petaca escondida con ron.

Edward sacó a Isabella a bailar y ella extrañamente no pudo decir no, se sentía cada vez más cansada, mareada y nerviosa, pero Edward le sonreía tan abiertamente que no pensaba en nada más.

Al cabo de una hora Edward la sacó del baile diciéndole que quería decirle algo importante e Isabella lo siguió.

Llegaron cerca de un acantilado internándose por el bosque, la luna iluminaba sus rostros sonrientes y la pesadilla empezó.

De los árboles que rodeaban las cercanías salieron los chicos del grupito de los populares y rodearon a la pareja, Isabella trató de escaparse y tomando la mano de Edward trató de salir de allí lo antes posible, pero Edward con la mano libre la apresó fuertemente del brazo y la obligó a quedarse quieta en donde estaba, Isabella no entendía nada, pero pronto comprendió todo.

esta noche rarita Swan será la mejor noche de tu apestosa vida, nunca olvidarás el regalo que te voy a dar – dijo Edward sonriendo malévolamente

no entiendo Edward ¿qué pasa?

Ay, por favor no te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente que lo deseas, se la manera en que me miras y como soy benevolente te cumpliré tu deseo zorrita

No, no por favor deja que me marche

Ya es tarde – dijo Edward rajando el vestido dejando a Isabella desnuda, los chicos que los rodeaban gritaban palabras de ánimo para su líder

Déjame decirte que pensé que sería un verdadero martirio desflorarte zorrita, hasta tuve que consumir más de lo habitual para darme ánimos, pero cuando te fui a buscar y te vi vestida de esa manera supe que no tendría que aguantar tanto las nauseas que me provocas, bien guardado te tenías ese magnífico cuerpo.

Edward por favor no me hagas daño, somos amigos, por favor deja que me vaya, no le diré a nadie

Jajajajajaja, nunca hemos sido amigos, nunca lo seremos, sólo me produces asco, además tienes que pagar de alguna manera el que me hayas delatado con mi padre que consumía drogas

Nunca he hecho eso, estás equivocado, no he sido yo

Ya cállate – dijo abofeteándola fuertemente y lanzándola al piso.

Nadie la socorrió, a nadie le importó el daño que estaba por causarle Edward, los presentes sólo reían totalmente drogados y erotizados por el acto que se iba a consumar.

Así fue como Edward Cullen después de unas caricias furtivas penetró fuertemente a la chica que tenía bajo su cuerpo, ella era virgen y gritó de dolor, dolor por la invasión sin estar preparada para ésta, dolor por su primera vez de esa manera tan brusca, tan despiadada, tan brutal, dolor porque el chico de sus sueños la estaba violando delante de sus amigos, dolor al sentir el tamaño de su virilidad penetrándola cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, ella gritaba, trataba de soltarse, trataba de defenderse, pero nada pudo hacer, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado, adolorido, maltratado.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó sólo sintió un inmenso vacío en su corazón mientras era ultrajada, dejó de gritar, dejó de defenderse, se quedó quieta como si estuviera muerta en vida mientras Edward seguía entrando una y otra vez en su cuerpo.

Cuando Edward acabó en su interior sintió asco, asco de sentir su semilla en su interior, asco de haberlo amado, asco de haberle brindado su amistad, asco de seguir viva. Edward salió de su interior, estaba sudado, drogado, cansado por la actividad que había realizado. Se levantó y le arrojó el vestido rajado a Isabella, ella temblorosa lo tomó y como pudo se vistió, los espectadores vitoreaban a Edward quien se tambaleaba producto de la droga.

Cuando Isabella estuvo de pie y medianamente vestida le lanzó una mirada de dolor a Edward y lo único que le dijo fue : _yo te amaba Edward, te amaba tanto y nunca perdonaré lo que me hiciste, me acabas de matar. _Y a continuación corrió hasta el borde del acantilado y se arrojó al vacío dejando a todos los presentes atónitos, Edward ni siquiera parpadeaba, estaba estático en su lugar y lo que ella le dijo le rondaba la cabeza una y otra vez. Las chicas gritaron y corrieron al borde del acantilado a ver qué había sucedido, allí en el fondo se veía claramente a Isabella Swan desmadejada, sangrando, con el cuerpo desgarrado. Estaba muerta y esa imagen quedó grabada en la memoria de Edward.

_**Octubre **__**2011**_

Los chicos que habían participado de esa brutal noche no volvieron a dormir en paz, la verdad es que no eran del todo conscientes de lo que había pasado, la droga y el alcohol había invadido sus cuerpos y sus mentes, ellos siempre eran malos con la rarita, pero el desenlace de ella nunca lo olvidarían y estaban pagando por su crueldad, ya que no volvieron a ser los mismos.

Edward era el que estaba en peor condición, ya que su plan original era que la rarita se enamorara de él y él se burlaría de ella, eso era todo, pero él sin querer culpar a la droga consumida ésta había catalizado sus deseos y la verdad es que él no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le gustaba la rarita hasta que ella le dijo que lo amaba, quizás fuera la culpa que sentía y eso le confundía, pero no dejaba de pensar en ella, en las pocas veces que ella le hablaba y le sonreía, esa noche fatídica estaba tan hermosa y la deseaba tanto y al mismo tiempo sentía tanta rabia con ella por hacerle desearle y la droga, la maldita droga que no le permitía pensar con claridad, la había violado brutalmente delante de sus amigos y ella…. Dios ella era tan pura, tan linda y ella se suicidó delante de sus ojos, ella lloraba, estaba rota y él era el culpable de todo, debería estar muerto o preso, pero los padres de la chica dejaron todo así, nadie investigó, a nadie le importó, él sólo sabía que la habían enterrado a la semana cuando la encontraron en el acantilado.

Él soñaba todas las noches con ella y en una visita furtiva que hizo a la casa de Isabella se metió en su dormitorio, estaba enfermo, obsesionado con ella, lo sabía, pero algo de ella lo llamaba y ese día fue cuando encontró un cuaderno en el que ella escribía, era una especie de diario de vida y sin pensárselo dos veces se lo llevó, miró alrededor del dormitorio buscando algo, no sabía qué, pero algo buscaba, así fue que se llevó el violín que descansaba en un diván y se llevó también una sudadera negra de ella, su aroma floral seguía latente en la tela y aspirando su aroma sintió un calorcito en el corazón.

Al leer el diario de Isabella descubrió los sentimientos escondidos de ella, ella había escrito que se había enamorado de él, que había sido inevitable, lo describía como su único amigo y su único amor, lo describía con tanta pasión y ternura que no pudo evitar llorar de dolor, también leyó sobre sus pesadillas, las voces que decía escuchar, del dolor que le provocaba el desprecio de sus padres y de todos.

_**31 de Octubre Noche de Halloween**_

Todos estaban reunidos en un baile en el auditorio del colegio, la fiesta se venía en grande y a pesar de que Edward ya no participaba en nada y casi no salía aún era el presidente del colegio y debía asistir, así que de malas ganas se encontraba en un baile que no estaba disfrutando, todo lo contrario estaba sufriendo al sentir que el baile anterior había terminado en desastre.

La banda terminó de tocar y dio paso a la banda principal, era la misma del baile anterior y el dolor en su pecho casi lo deja sin respiración. La banda salió a tocar y todos quedaron estupefactos, todos, especialmente Edward Cullen.

Después de lanzarse por el acantilado seis chicos miraban a la chica destrozada y discutían qué era lo mejor que podían hacer, legando a la conclusión que debían encontrarla en el mismo lugar de los hechos, no estaba muerta, no del todo, su corazón aún latía, poco, pero latía, Emmett un chico grande y fortachón fue el que la mordió dándole la oportunidad de otra vida, ellos siempre supieron lo que le pasaría a la chica, Alice la chica vidente del grupo lo había visto desde que Isabella era pequeña, su destino estaba escrito y por alguna razón ella pertenecía a ellos, sería su amiga y su hermana, Isabella estaba destinada a ser como ellos : vampiros. Ellos le hablaban en susurros para que ella estuviera preparada, para que no tuviera miedo, para que supiera que contaba con amigos que siempre la querrían.

Cuando pasó la agonía de la transformación le explicaron todo a Isabella, en sus ojos rojos ya no había dolor y tristeza, sólo había odio y crueldad y ellos como buenos vampiros que eran festejaron alimentándose en un pueblo cercano, varias vidas esa noche dejaron de existir y volviendo al acantilado hasta que la encontraran y se hiciera pasar por muerta y la enterraran, si eso haría, todos sabrían que rarita Swan estaba muerta.

Después del entierro salió de allí y los siguientes meses los pasó alimentándose de humanos, espacialmente de hombres jóvenes a los que le gustaba golpearlos antes de beber su sangre.

Al llegar Halloween sonrió, era el momento prefecto de su venganza, todos pagarían, todos caerían, todos morirían.

Los primeros en morir fueron sus padres, ella se encargó de eso personalmente, casi mueren del puro susto cuando la vieron en casa, jugó un rato con ellos hasta qué les explicó sus motivos para matarlos, ellos lloraban, pero ella los mató y no le importó acabar con sus progenitores.

Sus amigos se encargaron del resto de las personas del pueblo, todos ellos eran culpables y pagaron con su sangre, los únicos que quedaban eran los que estaban en el maldito baile, ni sospechaban que todo el pueblo estaba muerto, sus padres, hermanos, tíos, todos, todos muertos.

Al llegar al baile los estaban esperando, claro si era la banda principal ahora con una integrante más, pero ahora se enterarían de la nueva vocalista. Al salir al escenario lo primero que vio Isabella fue a Edward Cullen que la miraba con cara de espanto, oh nene, he vuelto por ti, no sabes cuánto te extrañé.

Cantó canciones del grupo lacrimosa, pero nadie aplaudía, nadie los vitoreaba, todos estaban estáticos viendo a la banda, especialmente a la vocalista que vestida con un vestido verde oscuro y de época, guantes largos y negros, cabellos suelto, maquillaje gótico y con su violín en mano interpretaba canciones tétricas y tristes. Sonrió ampliamente con su boca pintada de negro cuando terminó de cantar y bajando del escenario lentamente se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Edward. Mientras caminaba iba diciendo a viva voz

¿Qué pasa, no me extrañaban?

Oh verdad que yo era la rarita Swan, a la que nadie quería, a la que todos golpeaban, a la que todos humillaban, cierto, se me había olvidado, tonta de mi.

¿Qué pasa Edward? Estás tan callado, no te recordaba así, la verdad es que la última vez que nos vimos estabas bastante hablador ¿recuerdas? ¿ recuerdas haberme violado brutalmente delante de tus amiguitos después de haberme medianamente drogado? O ¿recuerdas cómo me lancé por el acantilado por lo que me hiciste? Por que yo no he olvidado el maldito dolor de ti desgarrándome, tomándome a la fuerza.

Todos miraban en silencio y con la boca abierta por lo que decía la chica, todos admiraban a Edward y detestaban a Isabella, pero no podían estar de acuerdo con lo que Edward había hecho, no podían creer que él fuera capaz de hacer algo así, ahora encajaban las piezas del puzzle.

Edward no podía hablar, sólo podía mirarla, se suponía que estaba muerta, debería estar muerta, él la vio, pero estaba allí, cerca de él, podía aspirar su aroma, ver sus ojos ¿rojos?, la palidez fantasmal de su piel, a pesar de todo estaba más hermosa que nunca, no entendía que pasaba, pero no podía hablar, moverse, sólo podía mirarla.

oh vamos Edward, nos es divertido si no hablas, vamos no te quedes con las dudas, se que quieres saber ¿qué mierda hago viva?, PREGUNTA CARAJO

¿Cóm….cómo?

Simple, morí, bueno casi, ellos me salvaron y después si morí y reviví, oh, qué divertido contarlo de esa manera – dijo Isabella aplaudiendo como niña pequeña, Edward se movió un poco, pero Isabella ajustó su movimiento al de él

No te atrevas a tratar de largarte, de aquí no se larga nadie, además ¿adónde irían?, en el pueblo no hay nadie, bueno, bueno, están todos, pero todos muertos – dijo riendo escandalosamente y en ese momento los otros seis vampiros que anteriormente habían cerrado puertas y trancado ventanas se dieron el festín con todos los chicos del baile, sólo quedaron Edward y sus amiguitos fisgones.

Los gritos y llantos inundaban el lugar mientras Isabella reía, a los pocos minutos los únicos que quedaban con vida era Edward y sus amiguitos fisgones. Los seis vampiros : Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Félix y Carmen se acercaron a Isabella y el grupo de chicos que quedaba y cada uno tomó a uno del sexo opuesto y por la fuerza los ultrajaron, tal como lo había hecho con Isabella, Edward aún no podía moverse, sentía terror, un terror en todo su cuerpo por lo que había oído y visto y sin embargo no podía despegar la vista de Isabella que lo miraba de manera estudiada.

Sabes Edward, tenías razón, te deseaba tanto, pero no era por ser zorra como dijiste, era por que te amaba, pero tenías que destruirme, tenías que destrozarme para sentirte bien y en paz contigo mismo, tenías que vengarte de algo que supuestamente yo hice y no lo hice y si lo hubiera hecho no era motivo para tanta crueldad, te amaba carajo y me violaste, me mataste y ahora haré lo mismo, morirás y suplicarás por morir pronto ¿una última palabra?

Lo siento tanto Isabella, de verdad los siento, yo se que no tengo perdón, pero por favor quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho, estoy tan atormentado que no puedo dormir por las noches, pienso todo el día en ti.

Oh yo también pienso en ti, EN LA FORMA EN QUE MORIRÁS – y dicho esto lo tomó bruscamente de la mano y le desgarró la ropa, tal como lo hizo él ese día y lo tiró al piso, se montó encima de él y acomodando su vestido para que le diera acceso a lo que iba a ser tomó la verga de Edward y la masajeó, una vez que estuvo preparada se la introdujo y lo cabalgó furiosamente, cuando estaba llegando al clímax, ese que no sintió cuando fue violada se acercó a su rostro, lo besó y dirigiéndose al cuello del muchacho lo mordió.

Edward lanzó un grito agónico y lujurioso al sentir como Isabella bebía de él mientras lo follaba, era contradictorio pero letal lo que sentía, moriría feliz, feliz, ella estaba viva, bueno media viva, pero no había desparecido del mundo, eso era lo importante, lo demás no, nada importaba, nada, sólo ella.

Cuando llegaron al orgasmo Isabella mordió más fuertemente a Edward, a él le quedaban pocos minutos de vida, su sangre era la más deliciosa que había bebido hasta ahora y hubiera sido el festín perfecto si Edward no hubiera abierto la bocota.

Te amo Isabella, lamento haberme dado cuenta tarde y haberte lastimado tanto, pero te amo y me alegra morir en tus brazos, por favor algún día perdóname –suspiró y dejó que la muerte lo reclamara

Isabella se levantó notoriamente confundida, no podía se verdad, eso no debería ser así, mierda, mierda, mierda. Molesta se arregló el vestido y mirando a sus amigos que ya habían acabado con las últimas víctimas les pidió que salieran, que ella los alcanzaría pronto, así fue como los seis vampiros salieron raudos, pues tenían que irse pronto, no había sido prudente lo que habían hecho, pero al diablo, eran personas horribles, llenas de prejuicios, vanidades, avaricias y sobre todo eran personas que habían torturado toda la vida a su amiga, ellos la amaban y la venganza era justa para ellos, además no tenían alma.

Cuando Isabella se les unió se marcharon del pueblo funesto, decididos a buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir, lejos, muy lejos de ese pueblo de mierda que la hizo tan infeliz.

Todo el pueblo era un espectáculo, cuerpos por todos lados, pero el más horripilante show era en el auditorio, todos esos chicos muertos, mutilados, con expresiones en las caras de haber muerto en profundo horror, todos muertos….

Excepto por un corazón que apenas latía, un cuerpo que ardía en llamas, un cuerpo que se transformaba.

_**FIN**_


End file.
